Scars, Stars, and Broken Hearts
by Sylver Shadows
Summary: Post FANG. Rated M for Violence, Swearing, and Sadistic characters. Fang attempts to start a new life but doesn't he know that life follows you?


Scars, Stars, and Broken Hearts

* * *

><p>Please know that I wrote this story, or the original idea, two years ago directly after FANG. I put it down for a year until I found insperation and went on the search for a good beta. I came across RippedIntoPieces who has been fundamental in this project. Note that update will come sporadically due to the fact that I love to write multitudes of stories at a time.<p>

* * *

><p>The world ends tomorrow. No questions, no doubts, and no regrets. I've seen a lot of things in the past two years, some of them world shattering and others so small that they could blow away with the wind. But it all came down to that one day, the day I meet the end. Let's go back a bit.<p>

Just to set the scene, it was a beautiful, but cold, day as I flew over the countryside. The corn fields bellow me, layered with a light snow, stretched for miles with a house every so often. I stayed away from major roads and towards areas with lots of trees. The sun was about to set in the cloud covered sky as I found a small town named, Terrisville.

I had left Max with a plan as to where I'd go. I'd find a small town, get a job and start a new life. If only life didn't follow you. So I had decided to stop in Terrisville. I landed near the outskirts of town and tucked my wings into my sweater and started walking into town. For the past few months I had flown around asking people where a good place to start a new life was, many recommended Terrisville, Indiana.

There was a fresh sheet of ice on the ground in mid-November, and as soon as I arrived snow started falling. On my right and left I saw rows of houses small and compact. They were very festive for the upcoming holiday season. But otherwise the town looked dreary. As I entered the main square where cars were moving about, and people walked between shops, I realized that this area was the shopping center of the town. Besides this, the local school, the very small local college, and the few businesses scattered about the town was lacking in energy.

Everyone had the same expression that said ", I hate my life."

I looked around for someone that looked at least somewhat amused and wasn't surprised when it was the police officer. I walked over to him and he smiled and gave me a flyer that said: TAKE PRIDE and went on to explain a lot of the things that that means.

"You're not from around here?" he asked me.

"No I'm not, how could you tell," I asked suspiciously.

"You actually grinned when I handed you the flyer, and you accepted it," he said ", Oh well where are my manners, I'm Deputy Ryans, I am part of the four man staff down at the police station."

He then offered a firm hand which I shook. He had hands the size of a grizzly bear and he was a little over weight, it wasn't bad. He was tall and had a little fuzz on his face. His hair was turning gray but was mostly brown and he looked to be about fifty.

"Nick," I said still shaking his hand ", I was hoping you could direct me to somewhere that needs work?"

"Need work 'eh," he said with a slight Canadian accent ", Everyone around here's hiring because most people work in the local city. What this town needs is something to attract people. We're in the middle of no where and nothing's around us. Indianapolis is more than three hours away."

"Well who was your town named after," I asked trying to cheer him up, very unlike myself.

"Believe it or not Terry, who was actually female, supposedly was part of a large female civil rights movement," he said thinking about it ", And her husband was the founder of the city after his wife died in a house fire."

"Ever thought of taking pride in a community where 'Your rights matter," I said with one of those mock political voices. We waited a few seconds and then both of us started laughing.

"That's really good," Deputy Ryans said wiping a tear from his eye ", You know what, you don't have a place to stay? Why don't you come to my house, it's not far from here. My wife and I would love to have you for dinner."

Before I could refuse he offered me his address and I took it. He then explained how the streets worked, saying that there are seven major streets.

I walked off to try and find a job. Who would've thought that they would be everywhere? There was a job for every type of person here, but since I haven't had any real education that limited me a bit. So I asked around and everyone said that for college drop-outs, which they have a lot of; you should go to Devon's Diner.

So I followed instructions I got from Deputy Ryans and found the diner. It was hard to miss because it was the liveliest place in town. Music was playing from the stereos, kids where eating and chatting. Overall the place seemed alive.

"Hey is this the new guy Deputy Ryans said would be over?" asked the man whose name tag just said Devon.

"I guess that's me," I said.

"Well let me say that from what I've heard from my brother you're going to fit in great here," Devon said and it took me a minute to process.

"You're Deputy Ryans brother? You seem years younger than him," I say mistakenly.

"Yeah we get that a lot, he's only six year older than me actually. He's only forty-four," Devon said with a frown ", He grew up fast."

I didn't inquire any more about the topic. One thing I've learned from myself is when someone doesn't want to talk, and it's usually good to drop the topic altogether.

"So what is it with this town," I said.

"What the overall dullness or any specific dullness you need to ask about?" Devon asked rhetorically

"I just want to know why people are so," I said pausing trying to find a good word ", Spiritless."

"Around here life isn't that great," Devon said and I was ready for a story ", The town it self was a very small coal mining town but when they realized that the mines weren't safe because of some unknown mineral in the coal they shut it down. Ever since then the town just dropped off the face of the earth. People used to come and see the small college now it's losing kids. The school is thinking about closing down, forcing the kids here to have a twenty to fifty minute bus ride just to get to school. There's also a lot of violence around here, and since we don't have a ton of money as a town we can't afford to have more police. It's a mess."

"Then why does everyone here look so happy," I asked.

"I do my best to try and create a place for kids to hang out, and I feel like I've succeeded. I also try and work with college kids to try and give them a place," Devon said as he led me into the back through the kitchen ", so what's your story."

I hadn't expected him to ask me that.

"Wait let me guess," He said a second latter ", and you were an orphan all your life. Bad experiences with adults and you barely have an education."

"How'd you guess," I said because most of what he said was dead on.

"First way is by your stature, anyone who slouches like you has no education or chooses to not go to school. Second is your eyes, they hold your past. Your eyes look cautious around me and other adults, while when you walked in you were more confused than cautious. The third and most important is your attire, you smell like you've been wearing the same clothes for five days," he said.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" I asked.

"I've picked up on it all my life. I was always the one who sat back and watched. I learned people's reactions and their facial expressions. I made a mental note of what each one meant for each person. Eventually I found this little town and thought that I could help it," Devon said lowering his head ", and to think they said I was destined for greatness."

So an hour later I was getting into uniform for my first day. The uniform was simple, a green shirt with two upper case D's in the upper right hand corner. The pants were black and a little tight but otherwise it fit well.

"So does everything fit alright?" he asked.

"Yeah it's perfect," I said even though my wings were tucked against my back.

"So your job right now is to learn you job. I'll have Allan lead you through your job," he said as a guy who must've been Allan walked through the door. He was tall and very muscled, had brown hair that he buzzed. He had a little stubble growing all over his face. Which at the moment looked very pissed.

"I Fucking quit!" He yelled at Devon and walked out. For a little bit of time there was a pause in conversation.

"What was that about?" I asked as Devon sat down with his hand to his face. He was rubbing his temples and his foot was tapping a rhythm.

"I don't know but that's not good," Devon said ", tonight Allan's band was supposed to play."

"His band?" I asked.

"Allan was always one of the people everyone loved, but he didn't love everybody. His band wasn't his good friends. He held auditions because he wanted something 'good' versus something that made him 'happy.' He always wanted to be perfect at everything. I guess I should call his mother and ask her what's going on this time," Devon said like this had happened more than once.

"So what problem does this give you," I asked.

"A lot of the people out there are waiting for his band to go on in thirty minutes and it has no singer or guitarist. I guess I could play the guitar but I can't sing," He said. It made me think back to when we were alone and stuck inside. I had stolen a guitar and taught myself to play, I had also sung once I got that down. I didn't want to go out there and sing in front of people I don't know but he seemed desperate.

"I could do it. I taught myself to play the guitar, and I think I sing pretty well," I said despite my better judgment. This stopped Devon from tapping his foot and made him look up for a few seconds.

"You would do that? I mean you've been here all of five minutes and you're already saving my life. You should go talk to his band, there much nicer than him," Devon said leading me to a door after I had changed back into my clothes.

When Devon opened the door I was greeted by four people. Each introduced themselves and said there instrument. Kevin played lead guitarist, he had bleach blonde hair and was about six foot. Jeff plays the drums and has long black hair much like my own. Paul is the bassist and has short light brown hair, he was much taller than the other, maybe six, seven. The final person said that he was the new leader of the band and played the piano/keyboard. His name was Thomas and he had short dark brown hair. He was six four and had a little stubble growing on his face. These people were a lot nicer than Allan and said that all I had to do was sing. First we needed to agree on songs, because the whole act had to be changed to adjust to me joining in.

"We've done this a lot and know a few songs, we have some preferences but are open to anything we've done," Thomas said.

"Do you know how to sing anything by Three Doors Down?" asked Kevin.

"A few of their songs, Not my time is a favorite of mine," I said and Thomas wrote that down.

"We need a total of five songs, so each person pick one?" Thomas asked taking charge.

"Sounds good," everyone chimed in.

"My pick is You Found Me by The Fray, any objections," and no one shook their head.

"World So Cold by Three Days Grace?" asked Jeff.

"I don't know that one," I said.

"How about Riot by TDG," he said and I nodded.

"One Last Breath by Creed," said Paul and I nodded.

"Okay Nick that leaves your pick," Thomas said to me. I really had to think for a second.

"I pick Show Me What I'm Looking For by Carolina Liar," I said thinking that the song describes the town well.

I stood behind the curtain on the small stage Devon had as he went out to the microphone and said ", Allan has left the band but don't worry we found some one to replace him. He will be missed but here is the new singer Nick."

With that the curtains drew back and I waved at the people sitting who were silent.

"My names Nick and this first song is Not my time by Three Doors Down," I said and we played the song. We did this for every song and the crowd eventually got into it. I did to, and I had a great time doing it. When it reached my song though nobody knew the song, so it was all me.

(Show Me What I'm Looking For by Carolina Liar)

**Wait, I'm wrong  
>Should've done better than this<br>Please, I'll be strong  
>I'm finding it hard to resist<strong>

**So show me what I'm looking for**

Save me, I'm lost  
>Oh Lord I've been waiting for you<br>I'll pay any cost  
>Save me from being confused<br>Show me what I'm looking for  
>Show me what I'm looking for<br>Oh Lord

After I sang this part people started nodding there heads and a few people started saying "Hey that's the story of my life."

**Don't let go  
>I've wanted this far too long<br>Mistakes become regrets  
>I've learned to love abuse<br>Please show me what I'm looking for**

Save me, I'm lost  
>Oh Lord I've been waiting for you<br>I'll pay any cost  
>Save me from being confused<br>Show me what I'm looking for  
>Show me what I'm looking for<br>Oh Lord

By now when I hit the chorus everyone was joining in and having a good time.

Show me what I'm looking for  
>Show me what I'm looking for<br>Show me what I'm looking for

Save me, I'm lost  
>Oh Lord I've been waiting for you<br>I'll pay any cost  
>To save me from being confused<br>Wait, I'm wrong  
>I can't do better than this<br>I'll pay any cost  
>Save me from being confused<p>

Show me what I'm looking for  
>Show me what I'm looking for<br>Show me what I'm looking for  
>Show me what I'm looking for<br>Oh Lord

Once the song ended everyone was on their feet and clapping. Everyone was saying how great a singer I was until he walked through the door.

A guy in his early twenties walked in, as he did everything became silent. It may just be the weather but the temperature felt like it dropped twenty degrees. His eyes were sheets of green ice. He wore perfect blue jeans and a black T-shirt. Even though the temperature outside had to be bellow zero he didn't look cold at all. His shoes were clean and dry but that wasn't as strange as his hair. It was silver, his hair was SILVER.

"I heard the band got a new singer," he yelled as everyone remained quite.

When no one respond he slammed his hand on a table and said ", Well?"

"Yeah they did, and who the hell do you think you are," I said as I jumped down from the stage and put on my fighting face.

"Names Sylver," he said.

"Silver as in S-I-L-V-E-R," I asked.

"No Sylver as in S-Y-L-V-E-R," he said correcting me.

"Explains the hair, where do you have it died," I asked ", or let me guess, you bleach your hair."

No one laughed at the joke I had just made and I got the feeling this was a guy to be scared of.

Then one second later the guy was in my face one hand on my neck. I could've sworn he was half way across the room a second ago.

"Who do you think you are, you little Shit," Sylver asked.

"I'm Nick," I said even though you couldn't here the K because he was choking me. He then lifted me of the ground and threw me into one of the tables. Now for a guy who didn't look all that muscled he was really strong.

"I don't like little punks coming here without me making sure they don't cause any trouble," he said standing over me. I tried to stand but he kicked me in the face as my nose started to bleed.

"Blood as red as the sunset, Blood that flows like a river and blood that I love to see," he said as he kicked my stomach in. I kept trying to right myself but I couldn't get up.

"You see Nick I am so much stronger than you," He said.

"You don't know how wrong you are," I said as I kicked his foot from out from under him as he fell. I got up quickly and took a fighting stance.

Sylver jackknifed to his feet and did a jumping spinning whip kick that I blocked with a fist but I still flew across the room. I landed on my feet with the grace of a professional dancer; while Sylver was running at me fist pull back. He reached me before I could react and punched me right in the stomach knocking the air out of me.

"You see Nick I'm someone who you don't want to mess with," he says with a grin ", because I bite."

"Yeah you bite all right, bite like the punk ass bitch you are," I said. This threw him and he threw me with his hand, without it touching me. He made a swift motion to his right I flew straight into the wall. I then fell flat on my face hands dragging through the carpet and coughing up blood.

"You're not the only one Fang," he whispered in my ear quietly enough that only I heard it. I now had a few questions to ask.

Number one: How the hell does he know my name?

Number two: What did he mean by "You're not the only one"

Number three: what did he do with his hand that had enough force to throw me across the room?

Sylver then walked out and I heard someone yelling 'Nick' off to my right. There was a lot of commotion but only one thing registered. Thomas didn't move at all. He was just sitting on the edge of the stage twirling a piece of metal between his hands. He then gripped it until he started bleeding. That is about the point I blacked out.

When I woke up I heard a slight beep off to my left and smelled chemicals. My first instinct was to jump up and run. My second and more dominate one came from the pain I was in. The next two days flew bye and I caught tid bits of information. I had three broken ribs. One of my legs was fractured at the ankle and it was amazing I had survived.

Once I gained full consciousness I saw Thomas off to the right twirling the same piece of metal.

"Don't worry I covered for you," he said and at first I didn't register what he said.

"What do you," but I drifted off remembering that they must've x-rayed me and seen my wings.

"What did Sylver tell you? You're not the only one," he asked and I nodded ", there are three people in this town, which I know of that, have wings. You, Sylver and yours truly. Sylver was the first of us that was here. There are rumors that he's been here for decades and that he doesn't age. If you want to know the truth, Sylver and I came here after we broke out of a small facility on Lake Michigan. We agreed to lay low, stay out of sight, and start new lives. It worked well for a year or two until the day at the mine. Sylver and I were playing around by the mine when we heard a machine inside. Now I was never one for adventure but Sylver lived off adrenaline. So he convinced me to follow him in. We walked in and discovered that the natural crystals in the walls gave off an eerie blue glow. We kept walking and heard voices. These voices sound like nothing I've ever heard before. The best way to place it was to say it was English with a half German, half Italian accent. When we peaked around a corner we saw two people debating with each other. One was decked out like he was going to war, the other only held a sword sheathe. Behind them people were gathering the minerals in the walls with weird pieces of equipment. That's when the boy with the sword sheathe saw us. When you saw his face you knew he was in charge. His eyes were a blackish, bluish, and purple. He had black hair with purple streaks. He only looked to be twenty one but you knew this was a person that held a lot of power. He looked at me angry but when he saw Sylver a look of confusion dawned on his face.

'Sylver,' he questioned as if they knew each other. Sylver then clutched his head screaming, as he said, a flood of memories came to him. Memories that weren't his own. Then there was an explosion and the boy came running at us and tackled us out of the way of falling rock. He led us out and Sylver's never been the same."

"That's it?" I asked.

"Except for one thing the boy said to me. He gave me this metal shard and said ', you'll know its use when it comes.' As for Sylver's abilities I have no idea where those came from," said Thomas still staring at the metal shard.

"My flock and I," I said even though it hurt me internally ", each developed special abilities, could the people at the lab you came from have done this to him?"

"That's thing, ever since that day neither of us can remember the exact place we came from. Only that it's on lake Michigan," he said.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
